Même après toutes ces années, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Basé sur un sujet sur tumblr. Bellamy et Clarke sont des vampires et sont ensemble depuis plus de cinq cent ans. Parfois c'est un énorme fardeaux. Parfois c'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin. - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !
**Résumé :** Basé sur un sujet sur tumblr. Bellamy et Clarke sont des vampires et sont ensemble depuis plus de cinq cent ans. Parfois c'est un énorme fardeaux. Parfois c'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin. BY shippershape.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _shippershape_ afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. Si le cœur vous en dis, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil.

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis._

* * *

 **Même après toutes ces années** ,

 _Even after all of this years._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

« Stop. » Clarke frappa Bellamy avec ses orteils, souriant de satisfaction quand il grogna d'ennuis.

« Tu as cassé ma concentration. » Se plaignit-il, jetant le casque de contrôle sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« Tu es mort ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Il soupira et elle prit ça comme une confirmation. L'ironie n'était perdue pour aucun d'eux. « Tu as vraiment vécu la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, je ne vois pas en quoi jouer à des jeux vidéo à ce propos peut être amusant. » Elle repensa à ces jours, au sang coulant comme une fontaine. Ils avaient traversés énormément de choses, chacun d'entre eux. Et pendant que le chaos de la guerre rendait plus facile le fait de se nourrir sans être remarqué, le docteur en elle détestait toujours autant la violence.

« C'est ce que font les mômes de nos jours. » Lui dit Bellamy, le sarcasme dans sa voix jouant sur ses nerfs. Quand étaient-ils devenus si amer ? Il la regarda, lisant dans ses pensées. « Probablement quelque part vers mon 200ème anniversaire. » Le sourire était froid et triste, faisant flashé ses incisives allongées dans l'éclairage tamisé. Clarke se mit sur ses pieds.

« J'ai besoin d'air. »

Il bougea pour se lever également, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Seule. »

Après 500 ans ensemble, cette expression blessé sur son visage pouvait toujours autant la faire se sentir coupable, sentant comme des pierres dans son estomac. Mais ils avaient déjà fait ça avant. Elle le repoussera et lui de même. Espace, c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, faisant claquer sa langue durant tout le trajet. Elle ne devrait pas poser la question, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'ouvrir de vieilles blessures pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais après un demi siècle, il y avait quelques mauvaises habitudes que vous ne pouvez pas briser. Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

« Vas-tu appeler Roma ? » Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans son consentement. Le regard qu'il posa sur elle fut si acide qu'elle aurait jurée sentir ses os se désintégrer. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, ça arrivait chaque fois qu'elle se tenait dans la lumière du jour. N'attendant pas pour entendre sa réponse, elle s'en alla.

La rue était pleine pour une heure si tardive, mais c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient emménager à New York à la base. Les clubs étaient parfait pour se nourrir, leurs victimes se réveillaient le lendemain avec une petite cicatrice et une gueule de bois inoubliable. Cela avait prit des années à Clarke pour accepter ce qu'ils étaient et la façon dont ils survivaient. Après des semaines à se laisser mourir de faim, Bellamy l'avait trouvé inconsciente et l'avait secoué pour la réveiller avec une rage que Clarke n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qu'elle n'a plus revu depuis.

 _« Nous sommes des vampires, Clarke. Je sais que c'est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais désiré. Mais si tu ne te nourrie pas, tu mourras. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas. »_

Elle se rappela ce que ces mots lui avaient coûté.

 _« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je n'ai aucun plan pour une vie éternelle sans toi. Alors trouves-toi un pirate ou un prêtre et nourrie-toi. » Elle aimait sa voix. Elle pourrait mourir en écoutant cette voix._

 _« Bellamy, je suis tellement désolé. » Car elle n'était pas assez forte, car ça n'aurait pas du leurs arriver. Car elle allait l'abandonner._

 _« Ils vivront, Clarke ! Aussi longtemps que tu resteras sous contrôle ils se réveilleront le lendemain matin avec une seconde chance de vivre ! C'est quelque chose que toi tu n'auras jamais ! »_

 _Sa réponse silencieuse en dit bien plus qu'aucun mot n'aurait put le dire._

 _« J'ai besoin de toi. » Dit-il simplement. Ses yeux étaient fermés à présent, mais la voix de Bellamy était celle d'un homme brisé. « Clarke, je t'aime. Je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi. »_

Alors elle l'avait fait. Elle s'était relevée du sol, avait séduit un pirate pour qu'il la laisse se nourrir de lui et s'était convaincu que cela n'était pas bien différent que de se nourrir d'animales. Parce que ça ne l'était pas, vraiment. Et même si cette vie n'était parfois pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne lui en avait jamais voulut pour lui avoir demandé de rester. Parce qu'elle aurait fait la même chose.

Elle se promena dans les rue, s'émerveillant brièvement en réalisant combien la ville avait changée depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient vécu ici. Les années 20 avaient été amusantes. Pour certain, du moins. Mais le regard sur le visage de Bellamy quand elle était partie, comme si il savait exactement où elle allait, lui faisait remonter la bile dans sa gorge. Certain surnommait ça du « mauvais sang » mais elle avait déjà réellement eut du mauvais sang dans la bouche et c'était bien plus amer. Elle atteignit la porte de chez Finn, marquant une pause devant ses marches. Le bâtiment était magnifique, fait de briques rouges et recouvert de lierre mais surtout ilk représentait certaines des pires décisions que Clarke n'ait jamais pris. Pourtant elle était là.

Finn était une autre mauvaise habitude. Il y avait eut deux années où Bellamy était partit à Cambridge, laissant Clarke seule à devoir se débrouiller par elle-même. Il lui avait demandé, supplié en réalité, de partir avec lui. Mais Clarke était éprise de cette ville et n'était absolument pas d'humeur à supporter les gens obsédés par leurs études et snobinards qui se trouvaient à l'université. Alors ils avaient rompus. Et Clarke, dormant dans un lit vide pour la première fois depuis des siècles, avait rencontré Finn à un bar et l'avait ramené chez elle. Après deux semaines pendant lesquels Clarke s'était efforcé de dissimuler sa vraie nature, Finn avait tout découvert. Et, alors que Clarke s'était attendu à ce qu'il prenne la fuite, Finn l'avait supplié de le transformer. Ça ne lui avait pris qu'un jour pour comprendre pourquoi cette idée l'attirait tellement. Mais l'éternité était quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à Bellamy et elle, et elle n'en voulait avec personne d'autre. Moins de huit heures plus tard, elle se trouvait dans un vol pour Cambridge.

Cependant, ce genre de choses ne pouvaient pas s'effacer et quand plus tard ils revint à New York, Clarke rencontra Finn. Il était en vie, et ne semblait plus âgé que de quelques années que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Alors il n'était pas vraiment en vie. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, une vampire du nom de Raven, et l'avait séduit pour qu'elle le transforme. Clarke n'avait jamais caché l'existence de Finn à Bellamy, mais la tension qui avait régné à ce moment-là avait été suffocante, et elle avait promit à Bellamy qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Et alors qu'elle fixait le bâtiment, elle sut qu'il vivait toujours là, se demandant comment ses voisins faisaient pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il vivait là depuis cent vingt ans sans avoir prit une ride. Se demandant si il pleurait toujours après le sexe, si il jurait toujours en français quand il jouissait. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de frapper à la porte.

Bellamy dormait sur le canapé quand elle rentra. Celui qui dit qu'un vampire ne dort jamais n'en a clairement jamais rencontré un. Bellamy n'avait jamais quitté sa phrase universitaire où il dormait chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, mais il restait éveillé, la plus part du temps, simplement pour être avec Clarke. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, plaçant un oreiller sous sa tête et le couvrant d'une couverture. Il laissa échapper un profond soupire, un de ceux dont il n'avait pas besoin, et Clarke sentit fondre son amertume. Cette vie était difficile, elle avait apprit à ne se lier à personne car celle-ci finirait inévitablement par mourir et l'abandonner. Mais elle commençait à apprécier les histoires, à se délecter de l'évolution et des surprises de l'humanité. Et, malgré le bon nombres de frictions que des siècles passés ensemble pouvait générer, elle était reconnaissante de sa vie avec Bellamy. Elle avait bien plus de temps auprès de la personne qu'elle aimait que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète. Alors qu'elle se relevait, la main de Bellamy se leva, attrapant son poignet. Elle se rassit sur le sol à ses côtés.

« Salut. » dit-elle. Les yeux de Bellamy s'ouvrirent, puis fouillèrent son visage à la recherche de culpabilité, de sueur, ou d'une quelconque trace de Finn. Il n'en trouva pas.

« Salut. » Répondit-il.

« Je suis désolé. » Lui dit-elle, le pensant d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement exprimer avec des mots. Mais il savait. Il savait toujours. Clarke se demandait parfois si elle le méritait vraiment. Il sourit.

« Je t'aime. » _Même après toutes ces années._ Ses yeux disaient ce que ces mots ne disaient pas. Elle sourit tendrement alors qu'elle pressait ses lèvres sur son front.

« Je t'aime aussi. » _Même dans la mort, même quand on a l'impression de ne plus réellement vivre._ « Allons nous coucher. » Elle lui tendit sa main et il enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Son corps lui était familier, elle le connaissait aussi bien que le sien. Tout avait changé, excepté ça. Sa main dans la sienne. C'était suffisant.


End file.
